


Gone Swimming

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-07
Updated: 2002-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kansas in August is hot. What better way to cool down then a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Swimming

## Gone Swimming

by AnaRae

[]()

* * *

Part of the Clex Fuh-Q-Fest at <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest>   
Thanks to my beta Madre Bug and to my mate for putting up with my affair with the computer.  
Challenge: When Lex was a kid, he nearly drowned. Since then he hasn't learned to swim. Clark finds out and insists he learn how. 

* * *

"So, Clark, what's the plan for today?' Lex leaned back in his chair. It was a beautiful summer day that promised all the heat that was Kansas in August. 

"Well," Clark dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down on the leather couch, "I was thinking something new." 

"Something new?" Lex raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?" This had become somewhat of a ritual between them. At least once a month, Clark would decide to introduce Lex to the 'joys' of small town life. Truthfully, Lex didn't mind. Anything in order to spend time with Clark. Even if some of those outings ended up involving Clark's other friends. 

"I was thinking," Clark adjusted his sprawl as Lex handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks," he murmured as he twisted off the top and took a drink. "Anyway," he continued, "we've known each other almost three years," two years and ten months, but Clark wasn't counting, "and we've never gone swimming." 

Lex smirked from his position on the other end of the couch. "I didn't realize swimming was required in a friendship." 

Clark snorted and nudged Lex with his foot. "It's not. But it's going to be a hot day and a swim out in Steven's Pond is the perfect idea." 

"Steven's Pond, Clark?" his eyebrow rose again. 

"What?" Clark smirked back, "to plebeian for you, Lex? Can't be seen consorting with the peasants?" 

"No," Lex drawled, "it just reinforces my belief that Smallville is the back end of nowhere." 

"Where else would the wayward heir be exiled to?" Lex's status of exiled heir had become one of the many running jokes in their friendship. "Comon Lex," Clark pleaded, "it'll be fun." 

Lex sighed to himself and wondered for the thousandth time if Clark realized how he looked when he begged like that. Pouty lips and big innocent eyes just waiting to be corrupted. "If it's going to be so hot why don't we stay at the castle and watch movies or play video games on the big screen?" 

"Lex," Clark was whining now and he didn't care. True it was going to be damned hot and the castle was air-conditioned, but he had decided to finally act on the attraction between he and Lex. He'd noticed it long ago and finally felt comfortable enough to do something about it and the first step was getting Lex closer to naked. 

"Clark," Lex warned, "whining is unbecoming and isn't going to get you anywhere." The idea of a wet Clark, a scantily clad wet Clark, was extremely appealing. However, Lex was not about to go swimming no matter how close to one of his fantasies it was. And he was pretty sure Clark wouldn't let him get away with just watching. 

Clark decided to try a different tactic, "Think of it as a new experience. I'm sure you've never gone swimming in a cow pond." 

Lex sputtered, "A cow pond, Clark? I don't think that's the kind of new experience I want." 

Clark gazed at Lex with big puppy eyes, batted his eyelashes and purred, "But Lex, how will you know if you don't try?" 

Over the past year their flirting had excelerated into serious innuendo. Neither man had made any move beyond the verbal sparring, however. Lex wasn't sure if Clark realized what he was doing. He still seemed so innocent. Even at 18, Lex was pretty sure Clark had yet to be in any kind of serious relationship. He had a casual 'just friends' thing with Chloe, but he'd never seen the younger man seriously date. "You are pretty when you beg," he smirked, "but you are not getting me to swim in a cow pond." 

"Well, it was worth a try," Clark laughed. "Really though, why not? We could go swimming anywhere. There's always the city pool." 

"It's simple, I don't swim." He knew Clark wasn't going to let this go easily. He seemed particularly intent on swimming. More often then not the lure of movies or video games was enough to keep Clark's exclusive company. 

"You're kidding me, Lex," Clark snorted. "I find it hard to believe you don't swim." He was curious now, if nothing else he would've thought Lex would swim for exercise. He knew Lex worked out and swimming just seemed like something he would do. Not to mention the visions of a wet Lex the idea produced. 

"Believe what you want, I don't swim." Hopefully Clark would let it go. But knowing his friend he'd keep going till he got an answer that would satisfy him. 

Now, Clark was really curious. He could feel Lex retreating, the shutters coming down. But the years of friendship had let him learn when he could push. And this was something that looked like it could be pushed. "Not even for exercise?" He tried to keep his tone light and teasing. "You do know that it's the perfect way to keep that great body of yours in shape." 

"Not even for exercise." Lex preened a little under the praise. He may be a desk jockey but he did try to stay in shape and was pleased Clark had noticed. Maybe there was hope after all. Or not, he sighed to himself, be realistic Luther, the boy is straight. He's just playing along, experimenting. 

Well, Clark was at a loss, why wouldn't Lex swim? "What about swim class in school? Surely even fancy English boarding schools have swim lessons? Wouldn't want those rich kids to drown if they fell off daddy's yacht." 

Lex laughed, "I think my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." That's not all he wanted to rub off on Clark. Down boy, he thought, back to the question. "They did have lessons, I choose not to attend. Being a Luther is good for some things after all." 

"Why wouldn't you go? Everyone likes to swim." Clark knew he was really starting to push, but Lex was starting to open up. 

Lex quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not everyone, Clark, I thought we established this with the Scottish castle in the middle of Kansas." 

There was only one reason Clark could think of for Lex to be so evasive, "Lex, are you afraid?" 

Damn, the boy was getting perceptive. They'd been friends for so long it shouldn't be a surprise that Clark knew him so well. He'd gotten further behind Lex's shields then anyone had in a long time. "What gives you that idea?" 

This is where Clark's familiarity with Lex would pay off. "You're being evasive. It's the only reason I can think of." 

Lex sighed; Clark wasn't going to let this go. He should have known better. Once his young friend got his teeth into a subject he rarely let go until he was satisfied. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" 

"Nope," a dopey grin stretched across Clark's face. 

He sighed again and tiredly rubbed his face. "Fine. When I got out of the hospital, after the meteor shower, my father sent me to a psychiatrist. He convinced my father I needed something to take my mind off the trauma. So, I was sent off to summer camp." 

"I didn't know rich people sent their kids to camp," Clark interrupted. 

"Clark, do you want to hear this or not?" 

"I'm sorry, Lex. Please, don't stop, I really want to hear what happened." It wasn't often Lex opened up about his childhood. Clark valued these insights into his friend. 

"Apology accepted." Lex stood and made his way over to the bar. This little revelation required alcohol. "So, there I am, a skinny bald freak," the disgust was evident in his voice, "with all these spoiled rich kids. Needless to say, I wasn't very popular. One afternoon some of the bigger boys decided to scare the little freak. They jumped me and threw me in the lake." He heard the hiss of Clark's indrawn breath. "I didn't know how to swim. I'd never learned because of my asthma." 

Clark was stunned, "Oh God, Lex, I'm sorry, that's awful." 

Lex shrugged as he drained his glass; "It's not that big a deal. One of the counselors pulled me out before I could drown." 

"It's still terrible. I can understand why you wouldn't want to have anything to do with swimming after an experience like that." Clark was glad his friend trusted him enough to share such a personal story with him. He really valued their friendship and it had grown over the years. He was certain they could have something more. The normally reserved man sharing a story about his childhood was a sign of that, he was sure. 

He couldn't believe he was telling Clark this. He didn't share stories about his childhood. There was just something about Clark that made him want to share and to listen in return. He'd noticed it almost from the first. I suppose it's what best friends do, he mused. He relaxed back on to the couch; "It wasn't all bad. When my father found out, he was furious. He lectured me for being weak..." 

Clark was incredulous, "That's not bad!" 

Lex ignored the interruption, "then he ruined the boys' parents and got the camp closed for child endangerment." 

"Jesus, that's," Clark didn't know what to say, "I don't know, extreme." 

Lex contemplated the empty glass in his hands, "It was the last time I remember my father doing something that showed that he really cared about me." 

Clark could see the distance in the other man's eyes. "No offense Lex, but that's fucked up." The knowledge that Lex had almost drown as a child put a damper on the idea of trying to seduce him while swimming. He wanted to chase away the shadows in the older man's eyes. He thought for a minute, "You know Lex, I could teach you how to swim." 

"I appreciate the thought Clark, but I have no desire to learn to swim." He wanted to forget they'd ever had this conversation. He disliked showing any kind of weakness. And his fear of water was definitely a weakness. 

He could feel Lex withdrawing. Maybe he should give up on the idea of swimming all together. No, there had to be a way to chase the shadows out from behind his friend's eyes. Just maybe he could do it. Replace the bad memories with good. "Lex," he started gently, "you know I would never let anything hurt you. I saved you from the river; let me teach you how to swim." 

Clark's voice was gentle yet insistent, Lex could hear the sincerity and caring. It was his undoing. There were so few people who cared for him and not what he could do for them. Clark was at the top of that list and it was hard to tell him no. Besides, he had a point; he did save him from the river. Who better then his own personal savior to teach him to swim? "Fine Clark, you can teach me to swim, but I'm not learning in a cow pond."

"Great!" Clark was impressed, he hadn't been too sure of getting Lex to agree, but once again his friend surprised him. "How about the city pool, then?" 

"I don't think so, Farmboy," Lex replied dryly, "I'd rather any potentially embarrassing situations occur in a controlled environment." 

"Well then, what do you suggest?" 

"The pool in the castle." 

"You have a pool and you don't know how to swim?" Clark was practically bouncing in his seat. This was perfect, private, maybe he could still go through with his plan, "See, now you definitely have to learn if only to take advantage of all your wealth and luxury. Is it indoors, heated?" 

Lex laughed at his young friends eagerness, "It's called conspicuous consumption. I don't have to use it; it's enough that I have it. And yes, it is indoor and heated." 

"That is so cool," Clark enthused. "When do you wanna start?" 

Faced with the actuality of swimming Lex was hesitant, "Well, I have a meeting this afternoon." 

"Lex," Clark was mock stern, "no you don't." 

"Okay, okay," he raised his hands palm out in a placating gesture, "I suppose we could go now." He glanced sideways at Clark, "Unless of course you have to get back home soon." 

Clark laughed, "It's not going to work Lex. My parents don't expect me till curfew and that's 1 a.m." 

The older man let out an amused sigh and stood, "Alright, Kent, let's get this over with." 

Clark stood as well, "You don't sound too enthusiastic, Lex. Pretend you're doing something you enjoy, like, I don't know, a corporate take-over or something." 

Lex laughed again, "You really are a comedian aren't you? Fine, I'll enjoy myself." 

"Good," the younger man replied satisfied. As he grabbed his bag he turned toward his friend with a serious look on his face, "Lex, I saved you from drowning once, you know I'd do it again." 

Lex looked into the intense eyes of his friend and replied softly, "I know, Clark, I know." Their gaze held for long seconds before Lex broke it shaking his head gently. In a normal tone of voice he continued, "Let's go check out my pool." 

Clark held open the study door with a grin, "After you sir, lead me to your pool." 

As they traversed the hallways Lex said, "I'm assuming you've got your swimming shorts in you bag." 

"Ah, yes, that's why you're a genius. You're able to figure out the most amazing things," Clark snarked back at him. Lex smacked his arm playfully; "My sarcasm is definitely rubbing off on you. That's a yes then?" 

"Yes," Clark stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Watch it, Farmboy," Lex purred, "don't stick that out unless you mean to use it." 

"Oh, I do," Clark leered. He watched Lex blink and laughed. "So, where's your suit?" 

The other man was obscurely grateful for the change of subject. The flirting had never been so blatant. They usually stayed in the realm of double entrende and innuendo. Clark had never been so direct before. It gave Lex a thrill. Too bad the boy was straight. "I keep a suit in the pool house." 

"You do know that's weird don't you?" Clark asked. 

"And what would that be, oh, poster child for normal?" Lex gave a little sneer. 

Clark laughed; this was the Lex he enjoyed hanging out with, sarcastic and funny. It wasn't something the normally reserved man allowed other people to see. "The fact that you don't swim; yet you have a suit." 

"I have a pool and I don't swim," Lex pointed out. "However, I have been known to lounge pool side." 

"Oh, I can see that," Clark drawled, "you working on your tan, by an indoor pool no less. Must be how you keep that fabulous color." 

Lex fixed a glare on Clark. "You, are a smart ass," he declared. 

"Yep," Clark agreed with a grin, "I can sit on a bowl of ice cream and tell you what flavor it is." 

The other man let out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "Why do I put up with him again?" Clark's grin just got bigger. "As for my 'fabulous color' as you so eloquently put it, I have perfect skin tone and unlike some people," he looked Clark up and down, "I have no desire to court skin cancer." 

Clark snorted in response. He had to agree that Lex's skin certainly did look perfect. He couldn't wait to see more of it. Lex never wore shorts and rarely wore short sleeves. The glimpses of bare flesh he'd seen had fueled a dozen or more fantasies. 

"Ah, here we are," Lex pronounced as they approached a set of double doors. 

"Wow," Clark was impressed; he'd pretty much gotten used to the rest of the castle. The poolroom just impressed upon him all over again how much money his friend had. The pool was easily Olympic size and there was a hot tub off to one side. An entire wall of windows looked out on the south side of the grounds. Plants on either side of the glass made a seamless transition from the inside to the out. 

Lex smiled at Clark's reaction. He enjoyed showing his young friend things like the poolroom. Seeing his wealth through the other boy's eyes gave him a new appreciation of what he had. He gestured toward one of the doors along the wall opposite, "You can change in there, I'll meet you back out here." 

Clark nodded and headed to the changing room. Of course, he thought, this is Lex's place, it's more then a changing room. It was more of a lounge, with a couch and television. He laughed to himself as he changed, everything about Lex was over the top. He was a little nervous about this. Not about teaching Lex to swim, he was pretty sure he could do that, but letting Lex know he was interested in him. They'd been dancing around it for so long. Well, he thought taking a deep breath, here goes nothing. 

Lex was apprehensive; he'd considered a speedo, but had discarded that almost as soon as he'd thought of it. That's all he would need, Clark being able to tell exactly what kind of reaction he was able to get out of him. He'd settled on a baggier pair of trunks, thankfully they'd be somewhat concealing. However, he'd probably remain nervous enough to keep his wayward libido in check. 

He'd taken so long changing Clark was already doing laps when he emerged. Lex was completely taken by the sight of his friend's lean body cutting through the water. He had a minute to appreciate the beauty before Clark noticed him. 

The younger man swam over to the side as Lex approached. "So," Clark stood in the waist deep water, "how much do you know?" 

"Honestly," Lex replied, nervousness slamming into him, "not a thing." 

"You're not comfortable around water at all, are you?" Clark could sense how uptight the other man was. Okay, don't think about all that skin, just try to get him to relax. "Why don't you sit on the edge with your feet in the water. Just to get used to it. We don't have to do any more than that." 

Lex was grateful for the patience Clark was exhibiting. Dangling his feet in the water was probably as far as he could get at the moment. He gracefully sat on the edge and let the blood warm water lap his calves. 

Clark moved closer, settling in front of the other man's knees. Trying to comfort Lex he skimmed the palms of his hands up his thighs, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin. Even this little bit of contact was intoxicating. 

"Clark... what are you doing?" Lex's voice was a hiss on his indrawn breath. It couldn't be what he was thinking, could it? Clark stopped the movement of his hands mid thigh and cocked his head to the side. He decided to go for it, "I've been wanting to touch you for so long. If the looks you've given me are any indication, you've wanted me to touch you for just as long, if not longer. I haven't misread those looks have I?" 

Lex was stunned, he'd never expected Clark Kent, innocence personified to pick-up on his desire. "I thought you were crushing on Lana, Clark." Even to his own ears he sounded a little out of breath. 

"I am. I was. There's no denying she's beautiful. Until you came along, I was starting to think beauty and depth were mutually exclusive," Clark explained not removing his hands. 

"Clark, I'm flattered, but I'm not your type." Oh, why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he just let it happen? He wasn't sure what was happening though. He was still sure that Clark was straight, but he really had no idea what the young man was doing. 

Clark gave him a penetrating stare, "How do you know what my type is?" 

Lex was disconcerted by Clark's gaze; he tried not to show it and to regain at least a semblance of control over the situation. He removed Clark's hands from his thighs and set them on the edge of the pool, he was still bracketed by Clark's arms, but at least they weren't touching anymore. "For one thing I'm male and you're straight." 

Clark snorted and stood up stepping back a little, he knew he'd have to tread carefully if he wanted Lex to relax. "Please, I've known since I was 13, I don't have a gender preference." 

"Oh," Lex was speechless. This wasn't something he expected in his wildest fantasies. He thought if he'd ever have anything more then friendship with Clark it would be a long and careful process. But this? A Clark who knew what he wanted and seemed to be intent on going after it had him at a loss. "Clark, do you know what you're doing?" All he got in response was an amused look, but he had to ask. "What I mean is, there's not a lot of gay pride going on in Smallville." Lex was struck by a thought; "Do your parents know?" 

Clark had to laugh at that, "You're right Smallville doesn't really have a gay community. What do you think I go to Metropolis for?" 

Lex was curious now. He thought he knew his friend rather well. He was definitely surprised by his revelations. "I thought you and Chloe went to movies." 

"Well that too. We usually go clubbing afterwards. Chloe knows I'm bi and we check out guys together." Clark could tell Lex was relaxing, although he was sure the older man was irritated that he'd never known he was bi. It was looking like this might work after all. "And yes my parents know. They were shocked at first, but they've had four years and two boyfriends to get used to it." 

"Jesus, Clark, I've got to say I'm shocked. This is definitely not something I expected from you. I am a little hurt that you never shared with me. I thought that's what best friends did." He wasn't just saying that either. He was hurt Clark had never told him. Not to mention a little angry. All that time and energy spent trying to get Clark and Lana together when all along he could have had a chance. 

He could hear hurt in Lex's voice; this wasn't good. Hopefully he could salvage it. "Come on Lex, you of all people should know better then to make assumptions about people before you have all the facts. And I'm not sure why I never told you. At first it just never came up, it's not something you share easily in a small town you know. Then, I don't know, you intimidated me. I guess I figured some one as worldly as you would see it as a small town kid trying to get your attention by trying to be different or something. I wanted you to like me for who I am. Not my sexual orientation." 

Lex was slightly abashed, the boy did have a point, "You're right. It's not like I told you I'm bi." He paused, "For much the same reasons in fact." 

"Well," Clark grinned, "I kinda figured that out on my own. I mean you look at me like you want to eat me. And you still haven't answered my question." 

The older man nearly choked at Clark's dead on description of the looks he knew he'd given the younger man. He decided to play innocent however, "What question was that?" The look in Clark's eyes took Lex's breath away; the blatant hunger was astounding. He couldn't believe this was his Clark, shy, funny, farm boy, Clark. 

Clark let his desire show in his face when he answered in a low voice, "I haven't been misreading the looks you've given me have I." It was more of a statement then a question. 

Lex found his voice, "No, you haven't. I didn't expect you to pick-up on them though. I thought I was more discrete then that." 

He had to laugh at the chagrin in Lex's voice; "I'd have to be dead not to notice the way you look at me sometimes. Hell, even Pete's noticed." 

Lex winced, "I'm sure that has improved his opinion of me." 

"No," Clark had to agree, "he doesn't like you very much. You know, I'd rather continue what I'm trying to start then talk about my friends." He decided to take a chance by moving closer into the other man's personal space. 

"I want to be sure you know what you're getting into." God did he ever, if this was going where he hoped it was he didn't want Clark to get cold feet part way through. He didn't think he could take that. "I don't want either one of us to feel like I've taken advantage of you." 

This is it, he thought, I'm finally gonna act on my feelings. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. He knew though he had to reassure Lex or nothing was going to be going on. He put on his best earnest face, "Trust me Lex, you couldn't do anything to me I didn't want you to." And God did that ever have a double meaning. Now was not the time to be thinking about it though. There were more important things to consider - like praying Lex would say yes. 

Lex took a moment to think about all the implications of what they were doing. Age wasn't a consideration anymore, thank God. It was true Jonathon Kent didn't particularly care for him, still. But that didn't really matter. This was fantasy come to life. Lex would be stupid not to take advantage of it. The look in Clark's eyes assured him this was what the boy wanted. So, what was holding him back? The friendship? Well, even if whatever this was didn't work out he wasn't going to let the friendship he had with the boy, and he'd better stop thinking of him as a boy, suffer. It was too important to him, he had so few friends, every one counted. His mind settled he drawled in a sultry voice, "Then tell me Clark, what do you want?" 

With a smirk Clark leaned in close to his friend's body, hands ghosting up his arms and replied in a low voice, "I want to suck your cock, Lex." He felt the other man shiver. "I want to feel you lose control and come down my throat. Then I want to come inside of you. Your mouth or your ass, I don't care." 

"God, Clark," Lex let out a low moan at the dirty words coming from such seeming innocence, "do you know how you sound?" 

Clark gave an evil smirk, "I've been told. Stop thinking so much," he purred, "just feel." He leaned in and took Lex's mouth in a kiss, with little nibbles and licks he begged for entrance. He felt Lex relax against him and give into the kiss. He smiled inwardly; finally, he'd been waiting for this for so long. Lex's mouth was as hot and sweet as he'd imagined. 

Lex moaned softly into the kiss. "Yes," he breathed out. 

"Yes what, Lex?" Clark murmured trailing sucking bites and kisses across Lex's jaw and down his neck. 

This was better then any fantasy, it was reality. Lex groaned at the heat in the younger man's voice. The mouth on his neck and collarbone combined with the hands rubbing gently across his chest and back had him achingly hard. "Suck me," he commanded. 

Clark moaned at the command. Without a word he proceeded to carry out his lover's demand. 

* * *

"You know Lex, it takes more then one lesson to teach someone how to swim," Clark drawled lazily. 

"Yeah, I can see that," Lex agreed from his position sprawled across Clark's chest. "Why do you mention it?" 

"Well, I was thinking, if I'm going to teach you how to swim I'm gonna have to come over more often." He hesitated, was he asking too much? "Only if you want." 

Lex smiled and stretched, "Oh, I think I'd like that. In fact, I may end up wanting the lessons to continue indefinitely. There's always something more to learn." 

"Definitely," Clark grinned and held the other man tighter. "I think we could learn a lot together." 


End file.
